Whirl Island Quest!
by LordoftheJynx
Summary: Tired of those regular journey fics? This is a rather interesting take on a journey fic with nonstop dorkiness to end! Meet a braindead trainer and his Slowpoke along with a whole assortment of other insane hilarity in this fic!
1. And so it starts

Hem Hem, thank you so much for glancing at this fic! This was my second fic (first was _too_ big of a disaster) and I decided to post it here! I try really hard to locate my grammar mistakes, but a few still might be hidden in there. I'd appreciate it if you pointed them out.

Anyway, this fic involves a journey in the Whirl Islands rather than in the regular regions. Humor is one of the genres since I do tend to put lots of gags in this fic. If you dont like the gags in one chapter, then dont worry because there's different types of humor in different chapters. Sometimes it can get a tad bit PG-13...

Chapters get much longer FYI, Im new to so please tell me if people round here think 18 page chapters are waaay too long so I can split them into different chapters.

Oh, and this fic won Best Comedy Fic in so much for your time and Ill appreciate it if you review so I know how to improve. And as I said before, this fic does get a T rating because of the suggestiveness, but it isnt TOO horrible.

Chapter 1- And so it starts...

"Congratulations Brian Thomas! You have won the Whirl Island Pokemon League!" Red Baker declared to a carrot-top adolescent boy.

The boy named Brian's heart filled with joy as the crowd erupted into cheers. His brown eyes gleamed with excitement as he thrusted the golden trophy into the air while his best friends, Julie and Greg, cheered from the sidelines. Something caught his eyes; at the edge of the vast stadium, there was a glint of yellow.

"Oh no," moaned Brian. It began to take the shape of a giant banana as it hurtled through the stadium. "The big yellow banana! That means this is a…"

"Dream," a tall, female mirror image of Brian finished.

She was wearing a flowing white nightgown and had long flaming red hair just like Brian. Brian was back in his twin bed holding on tight to his Gyarados bed sheets. "Wake up sleepy head. The ferry is going to leave in an hour."

Brian immediately bolted up and turned to face the digital alarm clock which read 8 AM. "That trick always gets me! But the ferry is leaving today at noon, right Mom?" Brian asked.

"Yes! So get up already. This chapter is already off to a really clichéd start, we don't want to bore the readers!" Mrs. Thomas snapped at her son

"Chapter?"

"Chapter of your life! You know what I mean!"

"But what did you mean by readers?"

"Anyways, what do you need to do every single day for the rest of your journey?" Mrs. Thomas asked sternly, ignoring Brian's question.

"I know! I'll put on deodorant, so I won't be a funky hippie child…" Brian replied in a monotonous drone as he scurried out the bedroom door and into the bathroom across the hall.

Brian took a deep breath as he glared at his reflection in the mirror. It was finally the start of the Whirl Island Pokemon League. Nearly 7 years ago, after a huge incident involving the members of an evil organization known as Team Rocket, life in Johto suddenly stopped being suitable for ten year old children to travel around as they pleased.

Team Rocket was on the brink of finally collapsing after numerous attempts to make their rise once more, so they decided that if they were going down, they would take down others with them. They went on a murderous rampage, killing hundreds of pokemon trainers, most under the age of twelve. After Team Rocket was finally defeated, parents and many high ranking officials cried out for a law preventing such a massacre from ever happening again. It was then declared that from that day forward, only adults (18+) were allowed to go on pokemon journeys.

To nobodies' surprise, a massive uproar came from aspiring trainers, existing trainers, and former trainers pleading for the removal of the law. Ash Ketchum, President of the Grand Pokemon Council, and Red Baker, Champion of Johto, agreed full heartedly with the protestors because they too felt banning all children from pokemon journeys was too harsh. Unfortunately, the support for the law exceeded the disapproval, and Red and Ash were only able to come up with this meager solution.

Adolescents at the age of thirteen were allowed one full year of traveling in the Whirl Islands. The Whirl Islands, which lay in the center of the Johto Sea, was considered the safest place in Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. Criminals used to flock their to capture the legendary pokemon, Lugia, but with the near successful attempt by Team Rocket over fifteen years ago, Lugia left the Whirl Islands permanently.

Just like in a normal league, eight gyms were erected onto the Whirl Islands, two gyms for each main island. It was only a year, but it was the best Ash and Red could do. Perhaps later on someone or something could finally do something to change the popular opinion of many adults…

Brian ran downstairs after finally changing into his blue and white striped shirt and khaki shorts. At the foot of the stairs was a yellow seed like pokemon the size of a small waste bin with green stripes, a Sunkern.

"Kern Kern!" the tiny pokemon piped up.

"Are you ready for the Whirl Island League Sunkern?" Brian asked while rubbing the two small leaves on top of her head. Brian knelt down to allow Sunkern to hop onto his shoulder. They had finally managed to achieve perfect balance while walking two years ago.

Over seven years ago, while playing in the Cianwood Forest, Brian encountered a battle between a Pidgey and a Sunkern. He drove the bird pokemon away with a flurry of stones and took the injured seed pokemon back to his house. Once Sunkern was completely healed, she refused to leave Brian's side, and they had been best friends ever since.

He walked into the kitchen, finding his two human best friends sitting there with their breakfast. Julie and Greg were fraternal twins with dirty blonde hair and large, pale green eyes. Next to them were their pokemon, Julie's Machop and Greg's Slowpoke.

"BRIAN! Today's the day!" Julie exclaimed as she leaped out of her chair and wrapped her arms tightly around Brian's chest. She was a very optimistic, yet crazy girl. She boasted to be the only trainer in Cianwood less than five feet tall ever since her brother began his growth spurt a couple of months before school ended. Brian noticed Greg's pile of food was much larger than Julie's.

"Okay 3-2-1 LET GO OF HER BRIAN!" Greg, Julie's elder brother by ten minutes, yelled.

Greg pretended to be a tough guy on the outside, but as Julie always said, he was a huge Teddiursa on the inside. He spiked the front of his hair to resemble a tidal wave. He had practically no body fat and pretty good muscles since he spent ninety percent of his free time trying to look good to impress girls (which never happened). "Urm Hoy Bwian," he mumbled with a mouth full of greasy bacon, content with the fact his sister's arms were off of him.

Brian rolled his eyes and sat to eat his own meal. Machop, Slowpoke, and Sunkern had their own individual pokemon food. Originally, Machop was for Brian since he came from a big family of fighting pokemon trainers. His dad was disappointed that he wanted Sunkern instead of Machop, but he eventually got over it and gave the pokemon to Julie.

According to the Johto Pokemon Law #17 A, minors under the age of thirteen were only allowed to have one pokemon, so Greg was stuck with his lousy Slowpoke. Eight years ago, when Greg was only five, the entire family went to the Whirl Islands to watch the Whirl Cup (a water pokemon competition). He had a huge crush on Misty from Cerulean City in Kanto since the first moment he laid his eyes on her, but he never admitted it. Julie swore the crush was still alive.

He always talked about being a water pokemon trainer like Misty. Unfortunately, his Aunt Matilda, who didn't know much about pokemon, gave him a Slowpoke on his sixth birthday. Slowpoke was a pink bear pokemon that had its large mouth hanging open, and whose hobbies included staring at walls for hours at a time and ignoring people who called him. Greg was making some progress with the dopey pokemon, at least Slowpoke sometimes responded when Greg yelled.

Brian noticed Slowpoke was staring at a painting of a Machamp and not taking in a single bite of food. "HEY DUNCE EAT YOUR FOOD!" Greg yelled after finally swallowing his food. Slowpoke turned to face Greg and then looked back at its food, and after much deliberation, he began to slowly munch on the Remoraid and Bits. Everyone laughed while Greg scowled.

Machop was a pokemon that sort of resembled a five year old kid—on steroids. He was completely grayish with a small tail and three fin like features on top of his head. He looked small and scrawny, but he could lift Greg in one hand and Julie on the other. After their hearty breakfast, Mrs. Thomas greeted them.

"All right kids, you have three hours before the Cianwood Ferry comes, and Chuck wants to give you a present," she said. "Oh, and someone else will be there! You better come back Brian!"

"Yes Mother, I have my stuff here you know!" Brian responded to his overprotective mother.

The trio turned to face each other wondering what surprises lay in the Cianwood Gym. They left the house and began to walk toward the gym. As mentioned earlier, Brian came from a big family of fighting pokemon trainers. His youngest uncle, Chuck, was the gym leader of the Cianwood Gym and battled with a Primeape and Poliwrath. Also, his cousin Brawly was a minor gym leader in Hoenn with a powerful Machop and Makuhita. Brian's dad claimed to have the best position, a father and a husband. But Andrew Thomas and his Heracross usually brought home the bread by going around Johto to give lessons in pokemon schools about fighting pokemon.

A fresh sea breeze blew across their faces as they finished walking the first block. Cianwood City was a large seaside city. Over to the far right was a giant beach that stretched all through out the shore with many ferries, fisherman, swimmers, and just people having fun at the beach. At the other side was a large city with beautiful white houses and a pokemon center. The entire city consisted of fifty streets and over one thousand houses.

"So Julie, tell us what are you going to do. Greg wants to train water pokemon for the Whirl Cup, and I'm collecting the badges," Brian asked Julie. She didn't respond at first, rather sighed and tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail.

"To be honest, I don't really care what I do. I think I'll just catch pokemon and train them strong enough to beat Sally!" Julie declared.

She made a rather ugly face at the word Sally, for Sally was one of the Pecunia Triplets. The Pecunians were a very rich family with a giant mansion in the far end of Cianwood as well as a sea cabin. They had a set of triplets containing three snobby daughters: Sally, Grace, and Jean. They always wore fancy dresses and bragged about their surplus of dollars in school. Sally and Julie were horrible enemies ever since Kindergarten.

"I really hope Misty enters the Whirl Cup this time," Greg said misty eyed.

He suddenly jerked his head up and only then began to realize that Julie and Brian heard. "Erm, so she can give me some advice." Brian and Julie struggled not to burst out laughing. Even Slowpoke, who was struggling to keep up with Greg, seemed to look less dazed.

After walking nearly ten blocks, they reached a large building half the size of a normal school. In front of the screen glass doors read CIANWOOD GYM. The trio walked into the room to see a large battlefield which was very hard and made of granite with a few large boulders sticking out here and there. Some kids were training their Pokemon fiercely. A motherly looking woman with a cascade of black hair in a bun greeted them.

"Hey kids! Chuck wanted to see you in his office. You may notice the diet I ordered is finally working for my flabby husband!" Sarah, Chuck's wife, joked. The kids laughed at Sarah's joke and followed her to a doorway that led into a weightlifting room with a desk crammed in the corner.

Every time Brian would come by, he would always see Poliwrath and Primeape, Chuck's Pokemon, working out at some random machine. Today, Poliwrath was bench pressing what appeared to be three hundred pounds with Primeape behind him. It was quite something to see a giant tadpole with gloves and a cross of a pig and monkey lifting weights. They were not alone; Brian saw a variety of other fighting pokemon working out including a Machamp, the fully evolved version of Machop, who looked a lot older and had four muscular arms. Machop glared hopefully at a punching bag.

"Is it all right if Machop can use the bag Mr.Chuck?" Julie pleaded.

She took Machop to Chuck's gym three days a week to weight lift for the past four years. Chuck, who was watching Poliwrath, turned. He was nearing his middle ages with thick black hair and a thin, slanted moustache that didn't quite connect. He was very muscular but had lots of excess flab that Sarah always joked about.

"Oh, sorry kids didn't notice you there for a second. Of course Machop can go Julie!" Machop quickly ran and began assaulting the large purple bag. "Since you guys are going out to the Whirl Islands today, I have something I want to give."

Chuck went to the storage room located in the back and returned holding a medium sized box. He laid it in front of them and opened it up. There were three round blue CD player looking devices. He pressed a small grey button on the top of one, and it opened up to show a large screen on the top half and several buttons on the bottom half. These are PokeGuides. When you navigate around them, they will give info on the place you're at, attractions, and pokemon found there. Even better is when you press the red button in the center it will send out a transparent laser that can scan the DNA of a pokemon and send back information! Let me show you."

Chuck pressed the button and a small bulb at the back of the Pokeguide glew red. He pointed it at Slowpoke and the device began to speak "Slowpoke, a water and psychic pokemon. This pokemon is said to be not very reliable and will be hard to get to release an attack. He rightfully owns the title of 'Dopey Pokemon.' This pokemon is also recorded to be able to use Growl, Curse, Water Gun, and Tackle."

Greg rolled his eyes, and Sunkern gave a little giggle. "Pretty cool isn't it? I got it from a Gym Leader Conference. I said I know three reliable teenagers who are about to embark on the Whirl Island Pokemon League who can use them. These are prototypes so be sure to call me up sometime and tell me how they are! We'll show them damn Hoennites and their fancy PokeNavs!" Chuck exclaimed rather too excitedly. He handed one of the PokeGuides to Julie, Greg, and Brian.

"_Three _reliable teenagers? What about Greg?" Julie commented as she examined her own PokeGuide. Greg didn't hear her comment as he was following a small housefly that buzzed around the room.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Chuck! By the way, whose pokemon are all those?" Brian asked pointing at a Machamp and several other pokemon.

"Those are my pokemon," replied a deep voice from behind. There, looming over them was Brian's most famous relative, Bruno Thomas. Bruno was a tan, incredibly buff man with long black hair. He was Brian's eldest uncle and a former member of the Kanto Elite Four, now a member of the Johto Elite Four. "I haven't seen you three in a while. Carrot Top, you must be very close with the twins as they are always around."

Julie and Greg laughed hard while Brian's cheeks turned more scarlet than his hair. "Just playing with you Kiddo. Your Sunkern is looking good as always! I'm kind of glad you decided not to be a fighting pokemon trainer; it's beginning to get a bit boring now. Anyway, I came over to Cianwood to give you guys some advice and fare good luck in person."

"Hold on a sec! Do you have a water pokemon? I have this rare Slowpoke that can be a great addition to your team! And I heard Slowpoke tails are very nutritious," Greg blurted out. Julie sighed and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry! Slowpoke is a powerful pokemon; you just have to find a way to harness its' power. That goes along with one of my pieces of advice. Every pokemon has there own strengths you must find it. For example Caterpie and Weedle might appear to be weak, but with some proper training you can manage to use its String Shot to your advantage! Also, I highly suggest you capture a variety of types unless you're specializing in a certain one like Greg. If you capture water pokemon, be sure to be able to teach them how to fight on land. Trust me, it is possible. There's a lot more you can know, but the rest is all in this trusty little guide book I wrote," Bruno lectured in a strangely rehearsed tone. He handed Brian a small purple book with a picture of grinning Bruno on the front cover.

"Did you use to be a salesman or something?" Julie asked perplexed at the weird, rehearsed speech.

"Well, how was I supposed to live before I became famous?" Bruno said looking down at his large feet.

"Oh boy, it's all ready 9:30! You children should go get your things ready! Best of luck, and did your mothers tell you boys what to do everyday?" Sarah asked sternly.

"Put on deodorant every day, so I won't be a funky hippie child," Greg and Brian replied monotonously. Julie snorted, and Machop was at her side again.

"Good luck kids! Be sure to stay out of trouble!" Chuck and Bruno yelled as the trio walked out the gym.

"All right, Sunkern let's see what this thing has to say about you," Brian said as he placed Sunkern on the ground.

"Hey, I'll do that too! Machop step in front of me," Julie added. They both took out their PokeGuides and pointed them at their pokemon.

"Sunkern, the grass type pokemon. This pokemon is known to drain power out of it's opponents as its offensive attack. It currently knows Growth, Absorb, and Mega Drain." The machine responded. Julie's began to respond as well. "Machop, the fighting type pokemon. This pokemon is very powerful and can lift a hundred times its weight. It currently knows Leer, Focus Energy, Karate Chop, and Low Kick."

"Hey, this guide book tells what all those attacks do!" Greg yelled as he was scanning the guide book. The three crowded around the book ignoring their perplexed pokemon. "Hey! We have plenty of time on the ferry to read this thing! Let's get our stuff and meet back at the dock."

"We could make great advertisers one day, you know?" Brian commented.

They went their separate ways back to their homes where Brian found his Mom waiting on the porch with her Scyther AKA Slissy.

"Oh Son! I'm going to miss you! Even though it is only a year, I'm still going to miss you bad! I have your bag packed with all necessary things, including three sticks of Old Spice deodorant!"

"You got me Old Spice deodorant mother? Wow Mom, you really do care about me!" Brian interrupted.

"Yes, Old Spice deodorant is made with a powerful substance that has the force to eliminate powerful odors; even Muk will smell good with a nice application of Old Spice!"

"So, if a mother truly cares about her Son, she will buy him Old Spice deodorant?"

"Yes, because those cheapass mothers who buy the one dollar store brand crap are also the tramps with seven crack addicted babies you see living in trailers in Alabama! So unless you want to be a trashy woman living in a trailer with seven crack addicted babies, hurry up to your nearest drug store and pick up as many Old Spice deodorants as you can for the low price of 3.99!" Jolene exclaimed, pulling a stick of Old Spice deodorant from her pocket turning around and giving a strangely wide grin to the air in front of her.

"Scyther Scyther Scythe (What the hell was that! Humans…)" Slissy commented as she watched the two humans acting very strangely.

"Anyways, if you need anything, be sure to call me! Remember Pokemon Centers offer free meals, so don't be a Pecunia and save your money! Oh, Sunkern you be a good plant and protect Brian," Mrs. Thomas mumbled with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Mom…"

"OH SON!"

She gave Brian a rib cracking hug and splattered his face with kisses as he put on his pack. Sunkern was screwing her eyes tight, attempting for the one too manieth time to control her laughter.

"I'll miss you too Mom, but can you please loosen your grip," Brian struggled to say. Slissy, a praying mantis like pokemon as tall as Greg with large scythes for arms turned away and crossed her scythes. "Oh Slissy! You know I'll miss you the most!"

The bug pokemon turned back smiling and raised her scythes in preparation for a huge hug. "AHHHHHH!" Brian screamed as he ran as fast as he could away from the sharp scythes and toward the beach nearly toppling Sunkern over.

He found Greg and Julie already waiting there along with about fifty other adolescents and their pokemon as the ship appeared on the horizon. They looked at him oddly since he had lots of lipstick plastered all over his face, and he was panting rather heavily.

As the ship finally drew closer, the crowd gasped. It was nothing like a ferry; it was more like a cruise ship! Within an hour, the ship anchored at the dock and the door opened as a small man with glasses holding a piece of paper came out. The ship was large and black with bulbs all around the rail gleaming different colors. It was called the S.S. Mantine.

The man began to speak "All right, I need the following kids to step forward and walk into the ship. Oh, and show me an ID. Kileen Anchorage, Chris Boid, Julie and Greg Carson…" Brian waved goodbye and mouthed "See you later". Five minutes later, he was called up and after presenting his ID he walked into the S.S. Mantine and took the first step of his crazy, hilarious, and action packed Pokemon Journey.


	2. Let the Battles Commence!

Chapter 2: All aboard the SS MANTINE

Julie, Greg, and Brian were on the ship's deck which was smooth and made of brown hardwood. There were some sailors on board doing various jobs. Julie watched Cianwood slowly get smaller and smaller as the boat cruised farther and farther away.

"Hey! We're going the wrong way! Last time I checked, the Whirl Islands were straight ahead not to our left!" Greg noted.

"Remember Dunce, there are two stops: Cianwood and Olivine. There is only one sea in Johto; everyone else has to wait in Olivine if they want to do their adventure in the Whirl Islands. Enjoy the space while you can," Brian replied.

Sunkern and Machop were practicing their attacks. Sunkern didn't mind the Karate Chops because of her tough shell, but in return, Sunkern had to go easy on how much energy she absorbed from Machop. Greg watching them annoyed.

"Why do you guys get to have such amazing pokemon? Their already practicing while my Slowpoke is just staring at Melissa's Shellder!" Greg moaned.

Melissa, a tall brunette, turned shocked and grabbed her Shellder, a small grey shellfish pokemon, and scurried to the lounge. "What's her problem? Wait a sec, the PokeGuide thing said you can do some attacks! Show me a Water Gun!"

"Slow?" The pink bear pokemon droned. He stared at Greg for several seconds then at the seas below. He did not move, rather just decided to stare at the hardwood floor.

"Hey! Machop and Sunkern cut it out now or you guys are going to be rushed to a pokemon center as soon as we land on the island," Julie yelled to the two obedient pokemon who immediately stopped.

"Let's head downstairs; that's what everyone else is doing," Brian suggested.

They began to head toward a door in the other side of the boat. Machop and Sunkern immediately went to their owner's side while Greg tugged at Slowpoke's tail, begging the idiotic pokemon to follow him.

For the first time in many years, Slowpoke finally made a reaction that didn't involve gazing blankly with his mouth hanging wide open. Slowpoke turned to face Greg looking furious. His large eyes were narrowed in dislike, and his mouth resembled a thin line. He then opened his large mouth wide, and a thick pillar of water bolted out and struck Greg in the face, sending him flying backwards into the rail. Several people on the deck turned to face them for a few seconds of entertainment.

Greg struggled up and touched his damp hair. He could not feel the little wave sticking out in the front. "You stupid Pokemon; you ruined my hair! I'll show you how a true Pokemon battles! Greg, use Dynamic Punch!" Greg declared as he sprinted toward the livid bear with his fists bared.

Slowpoke began to glow a blinding light. "What's happening? What's Slowpoke doing?" Julie asked, quite indifferent about Greg being attacked.

Her PokeGuide answered for her. "Slowpoke can use Curse attack which raises its attack and defense but lowers its speed," it replied in it's usual monotone.

When Greg was only a few feet away from Slowpoke, the furious bear launched himself toward the enraged human in a Tackle attack. Greg screamed in agony and clawed his hands in preparation for a Fury Swipes.

"Looks like that Slowpoke is stronger than we thought. Machop, you better separate them; Slowpoke might get hurt!" Brian commanded.

Machop shook his head and ran to the two, who were on wrestling top of each other and sent them flying to opposite sides of the boat with a Low Kick. Slowpoke and Greg quickly recovered and got up, breathing hard.

"Greg, use Flamethrower!" the incredible genius ordered to himself. Greg inhaled deeply and exhaled, finding no flames bursting out.

"I think that would be a Poison Gas attack," Julie said. "Sunkern, you better help out too."

The seed pokemon hopped off of Brian's shoulder with a curious expression on her face as if she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. Slowpoke inhaled deeply and exhaled sending another stream of water toward Greg. Practically everyone in the deck was staring appalled at the two pokemon—err pokemon and human. Sunkern jumped just in time to take the full blow of refreshing water while Machop struggled to keep Greg from attacking Slowpoke. He resisted and tried to send what looked like a Hyper Beam.

"This is just getting ridiculous now! Jigglypuff, use your Sing attack!" Natalie commanded.

She was a girl from the Cianwood School that Greg and Brian got along with very well; Julie said a bit too well. She was a creamy skinned girl that had a cascade of black hair that fell to her waist along with black eyes, not dark brown but black. She wore a white tank top and awfully short pink skirt.

Her Jigglypuff was a pinkish round balloon pokemon about one and a half foot high, but two feet wide. She had adorable large, green eyes similar to Julie and Greg's. Jigglypuff pointed her little marker she thought for years was a microphone to her lips and began to sing.

"JIGG A LEE PUFF JIGG A LEEEE A LEEE PUFF JIGG A LE PUFF JIGG A LEE PUFF JIGA LEE!" she sung. Slowpoke and Greg immediately became drowsy and plopped asleep onto the floor.

"Thanks a lot Natalie!" Julie said as the other people on the deck resumed to their talking and water pokemon watching. Machop and Sunkern sighed out of relief and plopped down against the side of the boat.

"No problem. What are you guys planning to do for the next few months?" Natalie asked

"Oh Julie's undecided, but I'm gonna collect the eight badges, and Sleepy Head over there is going to enter the Whirl Cup. What about you and your Jigglypuff?" Brian replied.

"I heard Whitney's retiring in a few years. I want to take her place, so I'm going to collect the eight badges and some more normal pokemon to take her place. The more accomplishments you have, the higher chance you have of becoming a gym leader. Nathan just wants to hit the waves and check out the ladies, but he's gonna get the badges too. He wouldn't be able to live with it if I become the league champion, and he didn't get a chance at the apple," Natalie replied.

Nathan was a typical stereotypical surfer dude. He was Natalie's best friend and got along with Julie very well; Greg said it was a bit too well.

Nathan walked up to the three of them. He had wavy blonde hair, dark blue eyes that always seemed to be zoned out, and a dark tan from countless hours of being in the water. He wore a white t shirt and swim trunks; it was clear he planned on surfing as soon as he hit land. He had a strong athletic built, which the girls loved. Greg complained his one pack of steel should attract just as many girls as Nathan's six pack of flab.

"Yo, do you want to go downstairs and have a couple of little practice battles. Me and my Tangela will vine whup your butts!" he proposed. Unlike the normal surfer, he had more of a ghetto accent.

Standing three forth's up to his waist was his Tangela, a mass of interlocking, blue vines, shielding her true form from the outside. The only part of her body not covered in vines was the small space in the center of its face where two eyes peered out. Its little red feet were great for maintaining balance on a surf board.

"Sure let's go, but what about those two," Brian said, pointing at the sleeping Slowpoke and Greg, who was now using a very powerful Snore attack.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Machop grab Slowpoke! Tangela you get Greg!" Julie ordered. Machop hoisted the bear pokemon onto his soldier and scurried down. Tangela elongated two of her vines to carry Greg with a little strain, and she followed Machop down.

The four humans began to make their steps, until they heard a large cry from above.

"PELII PER PER" a large sea bird with a white body and wings tinted blue at the end cried. Practically all of the body was blinded by its large mouth with a small upper beak and a giant lower beak that looked big enough to fit five Sunkerns.

Brian pointed his PokeGuide at the pokemon, but it responded, "Data is currently unknown for this pokemon. It may be a new species or come from Hoenn."

"Whoa, cool, this is one of them Hoenn pokemon. I wonder what it's doing here," Nathan pondered.

The large bird looked straight down at them at spit out a large brown parcel and flew away.

"It says "To Brian Thomas" on it, but you're not going to touch all that spit are you!" Natalie said, but Brian was already halfway done unwrapping the moist package. When he finally got every piece of damp paper torn out, it revealed to be a letter and a white box.

The letter read:

Dear Son,

It is none other than I, your father! I am really sorry I couldn't make it to see you embark on your journey! I was helping your cousin Brawly set up his new gym in Lilycove and taught him the skills needed for being a more advanced gym leader. It was always my dream to see you replace your Uncle Chuck has fighting pokemon gym leader, but it's all right kiddo! In fact, I think there are too many fighting pokemon trainers in our families! Your cousin has all these new pokemon now; you can see them when we visit him next summer! The pokemon I sent this letter with is a common Hoenn pokemon known as a Pelliper. Pretty cool right? I'm sure your Uncle Bruno told you all that you need, so I'll let you go and continue your journey wherever you are. In that little box are fifteen pokeballs! You better share them with Julie and Greg. I'll be in the Whirl Islands to see you soon. Stay out of trouble, don't do drugs, and for the love of God, don't get a girl pregnant!

Sincerely,  
Andrew Thomas

"Who was the letter from?" Julie asked.

"Dad. He also sent us a bunch of pokeballs for us in that box," Brian replied grabbing the white box.

"Tough luck pal there's plenty of pokeballs provided the first PokeCenter where we sign up for the league," Nathan commented, but when Brian opened the box there was a variety of different colored pokeballs. Natalie uttered a soft gasp, and Nathan snorted.

"WHOA! Brian your dad is nice! Look at all those different types of pokeballs. There's four normal ones, two great balls, four lure balls, two heavy balls, two love balls, and a friend ball!" Julie exclaimed, and Brian gave her a puzzled look, "Well Kurt's granddaughter told me all about them when I went to Azalea Town last summer."

"Lucky dogs! Anyway, can we please go downstairs now? I'm sure Machop and Tangela are sick of waiting," Natalie said.

After countless delays, they finally opened the door on the far side of the boat and climbed down the ladder to a large entertainment room.

The floor was comfy carpet and there were ten different big screen TV's, each with a Gamecube along with them. Several kids were playing games while others were watching shows. There were several comfy chairs and couches in which Machop and Tangela placed Greg (who was using both Snore and Sleep Talk) and Slowpoke. At the far corner, there was a bookshelf, pool tables, foozball tables, and much more. There was a door at the far right with a large pokeball picture over it.

"Pretty good for an eight hour boat ride," Brian commented.

"There's that room we can battle each other," Natalie said, practically pushing Nathan away from the Pokemon Surfer show. Machop and Tangela came from the couches to their owner's sides.

They entered the door with the pokeball over it and walked down the stairs to see a whole new world. The room was about the size of half a football field with four different sections: Rock, Grass, Normal, and Water. Each section was occupied with a pair battling. A grumpy looking sailor walked up to the four.

"Hey you kids, I need to see what pokemon you guys are using! Don't use attacks that are too powerful and can hurt the boat! The S.S. Lapras was sunk when some genius had his Onix use Earthquake. So if my Fearow catches you about to do anything dumb, prepare for a Drill Peck!" he threatened. A large brown bird with a long orange beak flew over them and growled manically.

"Don't worry. I doubt you're going to find any super powerful pokemon with super powerful attacks among beginners," Brian commented.

"Anyway, I was thinking maybe we'll start out with me against Brian and Natalie against Julie. Then winner take winner?" Nathan suggested as the grumpy sailor and his Fearow went away.

"Looks like the people on the normal section are about to finish off," Julie pointed out. No sooner than they arrived at the normal section the match was finished as one kid's Aipom, a small purplish monkey, used Double Slap against a Rattata, a purple mouse. It was a white tiled battlefield with absolutely no special features.

"Ladies first?" Brian offered. Julie and Natalie smiled sweetly and took their spaces on opposite sides of the battlefield as the previous battling trainers left. Julie held out her PokeGuide toward Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, the normal pokemon. Jigglypuff is famous for its ability to force its opponent into sleep with a Sing attack. It currently knows the attacks Double Slap, Sing, Defense Curl, and Pound."

"Neat device you got their Julie. I didn't even know Jigglypuff knew half of those attacks!" Natalie said in awe.

"You ready Machop? We have the advantage!" Julie said to the pokemon who has his arms out looking focused.

"Chop! Chop!"

"Jigglypuff, they might have the type advantage, but we have the power! Let's go!" Natalie declared as the balloon pokemon gave an evil look to Machop. "Let's start things off with a little singing!"

The balloon pokemon held her marker to her mouth and began to sing. "JIGG A LE PUFF JIGG A LE A LE PUFF!"

"Machop quickly put your fingers in your ears and use a Low Kick!" Julie commanded. Machop immediately obeyed and began running toward the little balloon pokemon who had her eyes closed, serenely unaware of what was coming.

"JIGGLYPUFF! Quickly, use Defense Curl." Natalie ordered. Jigglypuff stopped singing and screamed and curled up into a ball as she realized Machop was coming at her. Machop released his leg full force into Jigglypuff, sending her flying like a soccer ball into Natalie's stomach.

"Oww! That hurt you know! Jigglypuff, you okay?" asked Natalie. The balloon pokemon uncurled out of her ball and looked furiously at Machop and expanded her cheeks to a great size. "You know what to do!"

Jigglypuff exhaled, returning her cheeks to a normal size. She then began to take little inhales of breath that made her go higher and higher into the air until she was about five feet above Machop.

"Machop, try jumping and using Karate Chop attack," Julie ordered, looking a little nervous.

Machop leaped into the air to face Jigglypuff with his hand glowing, ready to send the pokemon flying.

"POUND!" commanded Natalie.

Jigglypuff took one of her small hands and struck Machop's karate chopping hand away causing him to lose his balance and fall rear down onto the cold ground. "Now show him whose boss with double slap!"

Jigglypuff released all the air in her mouth and fell onto the groaning Machop's chest. She wasted no time in slapping Machop, who flinched as he got struck repeatedly on the cheeks.

"Umm try a Leer attack?" Julie ordered confused. It was much tougher to order attacks at the right time in a real battle rather than in tests.

Machop opened his eyes while Jigglypuff was still slapping him, and the balloon pokemon immediately stopped and leaped off her victim. Machop's eyes were bright red and glaring at Jigglypuff. The pokemon realized it was too late to fix her mistake of stopping the attack as Machop's hand glowed white and struck Jigglypuff in the stomach, sending her flying across the field. Natalie ran to the pokemon who had swirls in her eyes.

"Go Machop! You won you're first battle!" Julie cheered to the jubilant fighting pokemon.

"Looks like you won Julie! That was an awesome battle. Now let's see you guys dish it out!" Natalieexclaimed, slightly disappointed. Nathan turned and smiled at Brian. It was their turn to face each other.


	3. Brians First Battle

Next chapter in the series of adventures! I personally didnt like this and next chapter too much but after chapter five things will get much more interesting...hopefully youll be staying tuned!

Chapter Three- Brian's first battle

Brian went to his side of the battlefield looking stern. His Sunkern kept her mouth in a thin line releasing little puffs of air.

"This is going to be our first battle Sunkern. All the reading about it in books, all the practicing it on a rock, it's time to put it to use! Let's see Growth powers you up while Absorb can suck some life out of the enemies. Well anyway let's go, Nathan and his Tangela are confident they can beat us. Show them whose boss!" Brian declared.

He scratched the back of his bright red head vigorously, which he usually did when he was nervous. Sunkern leaped off of Brian's shoulder and eyed her opponent. Tangela released one of her vines and pointed it to herself.

"Tan Ta Gela (Bring it on Shorty)!" The vine pokemon taunted

"Kern Sun Ker (You'll regret saying that)!" The seed pokemon replied. Brian pointed his PokeGuide at Tangela.

"Tangela, the grass pokemon. This pokemon uses its vines effectively and is known to be able to release a variety of spores. It currently knows Constrict, Sleep Powder, and Vine Whip"

"Nothing new to me! Tangela, you ready for this?" Nathan yelled to his pokemon. Tangela nodded, and Sunkern smirked.

"VINE WHIP!" Nathan ordered. Tangela closed her white eyes and released two thick, blue vines at Sunkern.

"Dodge and use Absorb attack!" Brian commanded.

Sunkern stood firmly until the blue vines were about a couple of inches away from her chest. She then jumped up and leaned a bit toward the right. Tangela immediately redirected her vines to go to the right, but Sunkern giggled her usual snicker and changed direction mid-air and landed to the left.

"Sun Sun Kern Sun (I hear surfing makes you lose brain cells)," Sunkern commented. Tangela scowled and began to redirect its vines.

A dim pale green light surrounded Tangela stopping her attack and tiny bubbles of the same color popped out of the blue pokemon and began to fly toward Sunkern who absorbed the life energy. Tangela stood there indifferent with her white eyes staring at Sunkern; if she had eyebrows, they would probably have been raised. Sunkern hung her mouth open in confusion and felt no effect from the attack.

"Gel Tan Gela (Have you been surfing)?" Tangela taunted. It was Sunkern's turn to scowl now.

"Dang Brian, I thought you were smarter than that. Grass attacks have very weak effects against other grass pokemon!" Nathan commented. Brian stood scratching his head so hard a little blood appeared, although it was blinded by the rest of the blood red hair.

"Umm Sunkern try making your attack stronger by using Mega Drain," Brian said.

Sunkern screwed her eyes in concentration and the light around Tangela became stronger and bright yellow. The spheres of energy coming out of Tangela also became larger and bright yellow, but it made little difference to either competitor.

"All right Tangela time for another Vine Whip attack! Your Sunkern's a pretty good jumper by the way," Nathan commanded. While still glowing yellow, Tangela released two thick blue vines again which sped through the air like a bullet striking the seed pokemon and stopping the attack.

Sunkern flew a couple of feet backward before struggling to get up again. Brian looked at his pokemon worrying it was hopeless. "Sunkern, I have a plan, use Growth! Every time you dodge, use Growth too!" Brian yelled out. Sunkern was panting hard and began to shine a bright green color for a few seconds before she returned to normal.

"Really? I have a plan too. Tangela use Constrict attack and bring the pokemon close to you," Nathan ordered.

He and Tangela were both very confident about a win lying ahead. Tangela extended her already released vines to grab Sunkern, but the seed pokemon jumped out of the way and used Growth attack in mid-air.

Julie and Natalie (who was holding her hurt Jigglypuff) were watching from the sidelines.  
"This is an amazing battle I have no clue who'll win. I wonder what Brian is doing though?" Natalie commented.

Tangela was still chasing Sunkern with her vines and began to send out more thick blue ones while Sunkern managed to jump over each and every one of them, managing to find time to sneak in a quick Growth attack as well.

"Growth powers up special attacks like Mega Drain right? Brian is definitely powering his attacks up. I have a bad idea about Tangela though. Nathan wants Sunkern up close, and I think I know why," Julie replied.

"JIGGLY PUFF PUFF PUFF (You beat her Tangela. And cream that ugly thing for beating me)!" Jigglypuff screamed.

Machop gave Jigglypuff another leering eye and the balloon pokemon twitched in her trainers arms out of fear. "Chop Chop! Machop Mach! (Sunkern you have it in you! I'll understand if you want to lose because you don't want to face a strong pokemon like me though)."

Sunkern smirked while dodging seven of Tangela's thick blue vines and flashing a strong green shade sporadically. When Sunkern jumped onto one of the vines and jumped to the right, Tangela's instinct proved correct as a strong eight vine came hurtling through the arena and knocked Sunkern out of the air and onto the ground. All eight vines swooped downward toward Sunkern and struck her hard. The seed pokemon winced horribly and two of the vines wrapped around Sunkern tight while the other six flew back into Tangela.

"Tangela Gela Tangela la (You should have taken Machop's advice)!"

"Ah crap!" Brian moaned.

"Oh yeah! Now Tangela, bring Sunkern face to face." Nathan smiled. Tangela pulled Sunkern toward her when Brian declared:

"MEGA DRAIN!"

Tangela's entire body was blinded by the bright yellow light and a sphere of energy roughly half the size of the vine pokemon herself came toward Sunkern and replenished nearly a quarter her life energy. Tangela's vines collapsed along with Sunkern, who was now only a few feet away from Tangela and still draining energy.

"Wow, all that growing sure helped. Looks like this battle is over," Natalie said smiling brightly. Machop was rooting Sunkern on while Natalie struggled to hold Jigglypuff with her cheeks inflated.

"It is over, but not for whom you think," Julie moaned.

"Send Sunkern to where Greg and Slowpoke are!" Nathan ordered. Along with another large sphere of energy, came a cloud of green powder, Sleep Powder. Sunkern plopped down asleep before she could even take in the life energy.

Tangela was released from the sooped up Mega Drain and sighed. She had little energy left, but was determined to finish the battle off. "Tangela give it all you got!" Nathan commanded with his blue eyes were shining brightly. It would all be over soon.

Tangela released about fifteen vines and struck Sunkern repeatedly and repeatedly while she stayed asleep the entire time. Finally, Sunkern was blown back to Brian's feet with little swirls replacing her closed eyes.

"Looks like you won. Oh well, it was a great battle. Is your Tangela okay?" Brian asked. His brown eyes were looking away from everyone. This was his first battle ever, and he lost. There would be other battles he knew that, but there was just something special about the first one.

"Yeah, she'll be fine I think, but we'll need a little rest before the next battle though. Sunkern could use a little rest too," Nathan replied. He tried hard not to look too pleased with himself.

"Good job Nathan and Brian. That was an amazing battle. I think we could all use a little break," Natalie said with her usual cheery tone.

"Cheer up Brian. Everyone loses sometime. I'll make sure Machop creams him in the next round," Julie said patting Brian on the back. Brian held his head up and smiled.

"I'm fine. I just hope Sunkern doesn't hate me. I think I drove her a little too hard." Brian responded. He picked up the sleeping pokemon and cradled her softly. The four were about to turn and exit the room when someone burst through the door, shut it quickly, and ran down the stairs.

It was Greg and Slowpoke, panting heavily while someone or something was pounding heavily at the door. Greg lifted his head after panting for several minutes to face four confused adolescents.

"Fred's Drowzee was eating my dream- such a good dream- and I woke up and gave it a piece of my Fury Swipes. That didn't really make Drowzee happy, and it tried to pound me- but ended up hitting Slowpoke in the tail and waking it up. Now that mad thing is trying to kill us both!" Greg yelled. The pounding on the door began to stop, and Greg looked around with his eyes becoming very dreamy.

"Such a good dream where Misty gave me one hell of a…" Greg snapped back into reality and noticed the expressions changed from confused to eager "Errm was beaten by me in the Whirl Cup Competition. Anyway, what were you guys doing here, and why is Sunkern sleeping Brian?"

"We were having a little battle tournament. Machop beat my Jigglypuff, and Tangela beat Sunkern, who got a whiff of sleep powder," Julie answered. Greg's eyes widened at stared incredulously at Brian.

"You got beaten by Surfer Ghetto Dude over there! I thought you were stronger than that!" Greg yelled. Nathan scowled at him, and Tangela gave Greg an evil eye.

"Yeah Sunkern and I were close, but in the end Tangela beat us," Brian said quietly and dangerously. Sunkern began to bat her eyelashes and yawned herself awake.

"We're going to take a little break before I face Nathan," Julie added trying to steer away from the fact Brian lost. Greg was getting redder and faced Nathan.

"All right pretty boy. Me and you, go now!" Greg declared.

"Tangela's pretty tired. I don't know..." Nathan responded. Tangela raised one of her vines and nodded. They went back to the normal field and Slowpoke and Tangela took their places in opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Slow (What are we doing)?" asked Slowpoke. He wasn't zoned out, but not as angry as when Greg pulled his tail.

"Gela Tan Gela (We're battling, so you better get into reality Dimwit)!" The vine pokemon responded. Slowpoke narrowed his eyes and let out a growl. He was ready to fight.

"All right Slowpoke let's start things out with a Water Gun attack!" Greg declared. He was rummaging through his bag, until he found his gel which he immediately applied to the front of his hair. Slowpoke began to inhale deeply, but before Nathan could even say anything two blue wines whipped through the field and tightened around Slowpoke's mouth.

The water was already beginning to come out of Slowpoke's throat, but couldn't escape with Tangela's tight grip around the pink pokemon's mouth. Slowpoke's cheeks began to expand larger than Jigglypuff's until the water couldn't stay in any longer and broke through Tangela's grip. A stream of water whizzed past the field like a bullet and hit the wall, missing the vine pokemon. However, the powerful force of the attack sent Slowpoke flying back and crashing into Greg.

"OWWW! Hey that was a dirty move," Greg yelled struggling to get the large bear pokemon off of him. Nathan shrugged and walked away along with the rest of the gang, none stopping to help Greg. "Help? Anyone? Hey, kid that should be in a tree making cookies, can you help a fellow brother out?" Greg pleaded. All he got in return was a barrage of needles from the annoyed kid's Ekans.

Greg winced as the painful needles struck his face. The grumpy man from before approached Greg with his Fearow flying at his side. Greg smiled thinking he was going to escape from the massive lard on top of him.

"Hey kid! I saw you battling. Look at the field; it's all wet and now I have to clean it all up! Fearow get him and his Slowpoke!" he ordered. Fearow wasted no time bringing his long orange beak down on Greg and Slowpoke, who finally woke up and rolled off of Greg, now trying to escape the Fury Attack.

"OWW! Hey quit it! Ouch! I'm going to call my lawyer. Ahh! As soon as I'm old and rich enough to get one!" Greg screamed running from the large bird and out the door. He slammed the door on Fearow who screeched as it struck the door, leaving an indentation. Slowpoke immediately gambled off to be behind Melissa's Shellder yet again.

Brian and Julie were going through their packs, Natalie was waiting in line to play pool while Nathan and Tangela were glued to the Pokemon Surfer Show. The four other pokemon were socializing with other pokemon. Greg plopped in between Brian and Julie on the couch.

"So, what's in our bag Julie," he asked. Julie looked up and responded.

"Umm some Miltank Jerky, Juice boxes, Money, seven pairs of clothes for each of us, Compass, and various pokemon medicines," Julie responded. Greg raised one blonde eyebrow. The bag was only the size of a school book bag. "Oh Brian, do you have the pokeballs on you?"

Brian nodded. "Whoa wait a second. I thought we didn't get any pokeballs." Greg asked.

"Oh yeah, you were in La La Land. Brian got a letter and package from his dad containing 15 various pokeballs. You missed it. There was some strange Hoenn pokemon called a Pellipper that delivered it." Julie said. Greg pouted and opened up his PokeGuide.

"Hey these have in depth information about single pokemon. I wonder if there's some way to turn a Slowpoke into Seaking," Greg said wearing out his fingers, pressing the PokeGuide's buttons. Brian and Julie rolled their eyes. "Hey here it is. Slowpoke is a blah blah blah. Similar to Psyduck as it can only use attacks when provoked. Blah Blah bidy Blah. Hey it can evolve into two different pokemon: Slowbro at level 37 and Slowking when a King's Rock is attached."

"I don't think it will be evolving soon Greg," Brian commented with a smart alecky tone. Greg ignored him and began to scan his PokeGuide some more.

"Hey this thing can tell you what level your pokemon is at. Maybe my Slowpoke is at level 36 or something." Greg pressed a light blue button and pointed the guide at Slowpoke.

"Based on the experience and battles Slowpoke won he would be approximately level six," The pokeguide responded.

"Well, it's only thirty one levels to go!" Julie said laughing along with Brian. Greg's ears turned a violent shade of red, and he began breathing slowly.

"All right that's ok. HEY ALL YOU PEOPLES! DOES ANYONE HAVE A KING'S ROCK?" Greg yelled straining his throat. Many people turned from their activities to give Greg a weird look but immediately resumed.

"I also heard that Slowpoke can evolve by having a Shellder bite onto its tail or head," Julie added. She flung her hand to her mouth and blushed. She was very smart in the world of pokemon, but she also tried to hide it. Greg gave a huge grin as he looked from Slowpoke to Melissa's Shellder. Melissa was playing pool with Natalie unaware of Slowpoke and Shellder. "Great, why did I say that?"

Greg slowly picked up the shell pokemon who immediately squeaked. "SHELLDER!" and clamped its shell. Greg started squeezing the poor pokemon onto Slowpoke's head, knowing the consequences of trying to attach it to the tail. Slowpoke was in his usual dream state and unaware of Greg's struggle with Shellder. Shellder refused to open up and bite Slowpoke. Greg felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Go away! I'm busy can't you see," Greg said. The tapping continued getting slowly harder and harder until a particular hard one made Greg finally turn around "Are you deaf! I just…" Greg's pale green eyes went wide as it saw the tall brunette face of Melissa looking down on him. She took her fist and drove it straight into Greg's cheek like a cinder block into a window

Greg skidded a few feet until he hit the wall; Melissa grabbed her Shellder and walked away. Brian and Julie were rolling on the floor, beet red from laughing. They continued to use the leisures of the boat for about another four hours while Greg enjoyed the leisures of ice until they felt the boat stop. Nathan and Natalie rushed to the three.

"The ship must have landed in Olivine. Hurry, we gotta finish up the mini tourney before the other kids want to battle!" Natalie commented. The five called their pokemon from their socializing and rushed into the battle room where the normal battlefield was still unoccupied.

"Good luck Julie." Nathan said holding out a large tan hand. Julie shook it and added her own words of advice.

"Luck? Luck is for novices. Good luck to you though!" she smirked. Nathan gave a wry smile, and they took their spots along with Tangela and Machop.

"Chop Machop Chop (Tell your mom I have her money)" Machop said to the vine pokemon.

"Tangela Tangela Gela (Tell your mom she's the sexiest Gyarados I've ever seen)," Tangela responded grinning beneath the vast cover of vines.

"Ma Ma Chop Chop (Where do you think I got all my power from)?" Machop responded.

"Tan Tan (And your dragon breath)," Tangela said. They would have gone on longer, but the trainers began commanding.

"Tangela, let's finish this up quickly! Vine Whip with all you got!" Nathan ordered.

"Machop, just use Focus Energy for now," Julie replied calmly. Machop closed his eyes with his arms ready and relaxed while Tangela sent eight vines shooting out across the field. When the blue vines were nearly three feet away from Machop, Julie Declared "KARATE CHOP!"

With five fast movements of his arms, Machop sent each of Tangela's vines collapsing onto the floor as the vine pokemon winced painfully. "Tangela quickly bring back the vines! Pretty nice move Julie" Nathan ordered.

"Grab them and play with Tangela anyway you want!" Julie ordered wearing a big smile. Machop got all the thick vines in a swoop of a fist, and he began to swing Tangela over his head smashing her on the ground to his left and right.

Meanwhile, Brian, Natalie, and Greg watched from the sidelines.

"Jeeze that Tangela's easier than I thought. How bad are you Brian?" Greg commeted as Tangela continued to smash into the ground.

"Not that bad. Just wait till Machop gets a whiff of Sleep Powder." Brian responded. Sunkern was frowning at Greg from her trainer's shoulder.

"I don't think Julie or Machop realizes this, but Tangela is retreating her vines and drawing herself closer to Machop each time he swings," Natalie pointed out. Jigglypuff, Sunkern, and Slowpoke were also yelling there encouragements to the two fighters.

"Puff Jiggly (You can do it Tangela)!"

"Kern Sun Kern (Don't let my loss go in vain)!"

"POKE! POKE (Remoraid and Bits! Remoraid and Bits)!"

Tangela wasn't being swung as far anymore, and Machop realized that to his horror. He looked up to see Tangela only a few feet directly over him as she released a green cloud of Sleep Powder.

Machop immediately fell into a slumber and released Tangela's vines. Tangela was on her two red feet now, but extremely worn out.

"Tangela, once you're ready, attack as hard as you can!" Nathan ordered. He wasn't too happy seeing how his Tangela was very hurt.

"Come on Machop wake up!" Julie pleaded. Machop was still sound asleep spread eagled on the battlefield. Tangela retreated all her vines completely and panted hard.

"Machop won't stay asleep forever, and he's at perfect health! Tangela has to take advantage now!" Natalie yelled.

Tangela, who seemed to be fighting out of desperation, rammed her entire body into Machop several times, groaning each time. "Is that a Struggle attack?" Brian asked.

"What's that?" Greg asked. He never was one to pay attention in class.

"Struggle is a move pokemon use when they can't use any other moves. It's not very strong, but takes energy out of the pokemon using it too!" Julie yelled. Even though she tried hiding the fact she was smart, she loved being a walking encyclopedia as well. "Tangela! Don't worry. It's okay; you don't have to keep hurting yourself!" Nathan pleaded with his pokemon. Tangela shook her blue head and rammed into Machop one more time before collapsing. Machop finally began to stir and woke up. He rubbed his eyes and noted Tangela laying facing down on the hard floor. He flipped her over to see swirls replacing her eyes.

"Looks like you won Julie." Nathan said. His blue eyes watered slightly and his normally bright face was dull and expressionless.


End file.
